BANG
by Dark Inu Fan
Summary: Tohru seems a little depressed at school, so Momiji and Kisa decide to visit, dragging a sulking Hiro along. Tohru decides to tell Hiro a little story from her past.


Well, until I get my long-term stories decoded, I'm going to do short stories, starting witha **BANG**.

* * *

"Momiji! Kisa!" the two came into Shigure's house per Tohru's invitation, dragging a dejected Hiro after them. The only reason the sheep came was to 'protect' the little tiger. Poor Tohru had seemed less-than-perky today at school, so Momiji decided to cheer her up.

"Sissy!" Kisa yelled, giving Tohru a crushing hug, "are you okay?" she asked, looking up into Tohru's face.

"Sorry Kisa, I was just remembering something that I thought I had forgotten today, nothing to worry about!" Tohru smiled sweetly, heading back to the kitchen before anything burned from the lunch she was making.

"Humph, she probably forgot to tie her shoes again she's so dumb!" Hiro grumbled, plopping down onto the couch to watch television with Kyo. "Move your fat butt over you dumb cat!"

"Then you sit on the floor, stupid sheep!" Kyo retorted, changing the channel to one that he knew that Hiro disliked.

"Hey, turn that back, I was watching that!"

"No you weren't, you just got here!"

The argument continued while Tohru looked on from the kitchen. "Do I add the salt now?" Kisa asked, watching the boiling water that was going to become some soup in a few minutes.

"Eh? Oh, yes. The salt raises the temperature that the water boils at, so the noodles will cook faster. Does that make sense?" Tohru poured a little into her palm to measure, "Now, just a little so the noodles and soup won't get too salty!" she winked, letting Kisa take the salt from her palm in a few pinches and drop it into the water. Lately, Kisa was helping Tohru cook, as well as learning a little along the way. Today's lunch was ramen.

In a few simple moments, the noodles were ready and they all sat down at the table, Hiro insisted on sitting in between the two that made lunch, giving the high-schooler disgusted looks the entire time. "These noodles are too soggy! Where did you learn to cook, kindergarten?" he asked snidely, sloshing broth over the sides of his bowl in purpose. "Girl, clean this up."

Tohru nodded and started to get up, but Yuki put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you clean it up yourself, since you insist on being so messy."

"No, it's fine Sohma-kun, I-I just filled hiro-san's bowl too full. It's my fault," Tohru gave Yuki's hand a small squeeze as she stood up to get a dishtowel anyway.

Yuki sighed and followed Tohru to the kitchen with his eyes before turning back to Hiro. "That was very rude Hiro, when Honda-san comes back you should apologize!" He didn't raise his voice, but the tone carried that he was livid.

When Tohru came back, she had a towel in her hand and went directly to Hiro's place to clean up the spilled broth. "I-I'm sorry _that you're an idiot_," he mumbled under his breath, watching the girl doing something that he knew perfectly well that he could do for himself.

"It's okay Hiro-san, I've just been distracted today, that's all. If I could, can we talk after you finish? Maybe we can get to know each other better!" Tohru looked up in a watery smile and left back to the kitchen before he could voice a reply. Honestly, he was stunned. Hiro did anything in his control to push the outsider away, but the was persistent—like an ugly stain that wouldn't go away.

"Let's go outside, it's nice out today," Tohru suggested, gesturing out to the front porch where some sun-tea was brewing to last for the next week or so. After they sat down, Hiro as far away from Tohru as he could be, she started humming a simple song and stared out at the surrounding forest.

"What?" Hiro asked after a couple minutes of relative silence, waiting for the idiot to start talking; that's what she wanted to do, right?

Tohru turned as if listening to the television inside and laughed lightly. "Why don't you appreciate your family more?" she asked softly, looking at Hiro out of the corner of her eye, "you keep pushing them away… be glad that you have a family while it lasts, I know I didn't…" Tohru looked back at the woods, leaning against the paper wall.

"When Momma was still alive, we were always busy and never really talked much. But when we did talk, I cherished every moment. I don't know, I guess that I always felt that our time was always limited, and I guess I was right. I guess I've always been right about those types of things…"

Hiro looked at Tohru with a disgusted curious look, she didn't notice anything anymore but her reoccurring memories. Even though the television was still on, the boys were listening on from the other side of the door… just in case something happened (Hiro).

"Hiro, do you know what today is?" she didn't even look at the boy when he shook his head.

"It's my dad's birthday today. Mom and I would always bake a cake and set an extra place… like his ghost would come and join the celebration with us." Tohru's eyes started tearing up, "the sad thing is, I don't even know what he looked like anymore, or what he sounded like, or anything like that. Everyone says that he died from pneumonia, but momma told me what really happened before she died. That's what happens when you're involved with a Yankee deserter; you could be killed like 'this could be you'" Tohru mimicked in a deep voice.

"I was three when it happened. Dad went on a teacher's conference meeting, but it was really a setup to warn Momma that she needed to come back. True, he was sick at the time, but that's not what killed him."

Tohru turned to Hiro with a mix of anger, fear and despair, "they snuck into his hotel room as he was sleeping and," she pointed her index finger to the 'third eye' part of Hiro's forehead, "_bang_."

Hiro flinched, his eyes widening at her monotonic voice. The others looked at each other, how could she talk about something like that so coldly, and to a kid also? (lessons from Hana?)

"And then the same rival gang messed with her brakes and that caused her crash. I had a feeling that something was going to happen that entire week, but I ignored it…" Tohru gave Hiro a small smile and brushed some golden hair behind his ear.

"Don't worry, they think I'm dead also, you're safe from them. Nobody will hunt you down; they don't have any reason to," Tohru sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I have a feeling that you should be glad that you have a family when there are others out there that don't have any. I won't always be around and feel like I can be here; eventually I'll leave also. Just… just think of what others feel like when you blow them off, maybe you won't be able to make it up to them later."

Tohru stood up and smiled down to Hiro, offering her hand. Hiro scoffed and stood up himself, "I don't need your filthy help… but… thanks for offering anyway," he grumbled before sliding the door open.

Hiro left the door open behind him and Tohru smiled softly, maybe her story actually got through his thick skull better than any threat from the boys. She walked in after him, closing the door softly and looked down at the boy-pile from when they were listening in on the other side of the door.

"Did you like my story boys?" she smiled laughingly before turning to the kitchen, "now that cake!"

* * *

Was that okay? I haven't seen many stories with Hiro in them, so I thought one was needed. Oh, by the way… I only own Furuba #8. 


End file.
